


for a chance at love (i’d follow you to the end of the world)

by VintageSpaceship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M, Pre-Slash, and baking, malfoy can’t bake for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSpaceship/pseuds/VintageSpaceship
Summary: If he didn’t know he was completely and utterly straight he’d almost thing he was gay for Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 27





	for a chance at love (i’d follow you to the end of the world)

There is a bookstore because there is always a bookstore.

It’s situated at the end of the road, on the corner of 1st and Haddington, and despite every other bookstore boasting the contrary, is bathed in sunlight.

The window frames are black and peeling and there’s a little bell above the door. The windows are large and wrap around the store, meeting at the corner where the leaves on the young oak are starting to turn. There’s a bench out front that’s rusted and worn, donated by some rich family up in Somersett or other, the embossed dedication worn down by time. There’s bird droppings on the edge of the sidewalk and a bit of trash that missed the can, and in the center of it all, the bookstore.

Harry thinks it’s the most perfect place he’s ever seen.

It’s not his first time walking into the store, but everytime feels like a warm embrace into a friend’s home.

There are high shelves crammed with books and mismatched lights hanging from a high ceiling. A faint aroma of old paper and stale coffee hang in the air. And in the corner, crammed between stacks and piles of go-backs, Draco Malfoy.

Harry takes his time making his way to the back of the store, detouring between sci-fi and nonfiction on his way.

He’d asked Draco once if the blond was concerned about people stealing and merchandise going missing, what with the register being so far back and out of sight. Draco had sat there for a minute, considering before simply saying, “I like my privacy”, belatedly followed by “And I’d break their kneecaps”. Harry had looked at Draco’s crisp shirt and soft, manicured hands before raising an eyebrow and chuckling out a “Sure thing, Malfoy, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Now he’s three aisles away and briefly considering the pros and cons of pocketing a small copy of the Hobbit (pro: free book; con: stealing, which is bad; pro: proving a point; con: draco will be pissed for at least three weeks, and then who is he supposed to torment in that time?). 

Draco looks up when he’s a couple of steps from the counter and smiles at him and he thinks his heart gives out briefly. He wonders if he should see a cardiologist.

Harry drops the bag on the counter with a solid thud before leaning against the counter. “So what is it this time?”

Draco slides a receipt between the pages, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. “Just some new soft sci-fi type. Murder, dubious science, you know the type. What is it today?”

“Only the best slice of cake you’ve had in your entire life.”

“You sure about that, Potter?”

He starts unpacking the bag, pulling out three containers and sliding two over to Draco before opening up the third and pulling out a couple of forks. “Double layer chocolate with walnuts, a raspberry mousse, and a chocolate ganache. One of those has a batch of sourdough from the other day and the other is some muffins from this morning”

Draco shakes his head as he grabs one of the forks. “Really Potter, for someone that doesn’t own a bakery or anything like that you sure bake a lot.”

“It’s a hobby, Malfoy. You should try it some time.”

Draco gives him the stink eye before taking a bite of the cake, eyes fluttering shut and making a soft noise. Harry can feel his face flushing red and hopes that it’s cooled down a bit by the time the blond opens his eyes again.

“Horrible, awful, absolutely the worst thing I’ve ever had in my life.” Draco’s scooping up another bite while he says this. “Seriously, why don’t you open up a bakery?”

Harry shrugs, a little self conscious. “I dunno, I like my job?”

“Bull. Shit.” Draco jabs the fork in his direction. “There are children involved and no one should ever like their job when there are children involved. Horrible demon spawns.”

“I happen to like my job! Thank you very much. Don’t you know? Teaching is a noble profession.”

Draco groans in frustration and grabs another bite. “Oh shut up. It’s awful and you know it. You can’t lie to me I did three years of that shit before I realized it’s a glorified babysitting job and clawed my way out, the pity is you haven’t realized that yet.”

Harry smirks at him. “Your mistake for starting with seventh grade.”

“I thought they wouldn’t have opinions! Or reek like the bloody second graders!”

“Again, your mistake. What was it that finally pushed you over? Remind me, something involving a cup holder and classwide food poisoning…?”

“Out. You’re horrible and I don’t know why I keep you around.”

The blond is frowning down at the container, now devoid of cake, before he sighs and starts scraping at the crumbs and frosting on the edges. Again, not for the first time, Harry is reminded of how unfairly beautiful Draco is.

Pointy and annoying yes, and the bane of his existence all through university and half of grad school, but even when Harry wanted to punch him out, still ethereally beautiful.

If he didn’t know he was completely and utterly straight he’d almost thing he was gay for Malfoy.

Harry smiles brightly at him as he packs up the container. “I stick around and you accept it because I’m a delight and I bring cake.”

“Ugh don’t remind me. Pick anything you want, just steer clear of the sci-fi, it’s a bit empty over there and I’m holding off on stocking until Wednesday.”

Draco grabs his book and cracks it back open, making a vague shooing motion in Harry’s direction. 

“See you, Malfoy!”

“I hope not!” Draco hollers back as Harry makes his way back into the shelves, smile widening, as he grabs the copy of the Hobbit on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately for me, based on real life experiences here. Seriously, my coworker brings me fancy baked goods and I don’t. understand. at all.
> 
> Also I don’t understand baking or fancy things, or what a ganache is, so feel free to drop descriptions of fancy baked goods in the comments bc I know nothing!
> 
> Right now this is labeled as pre-slash because yes I have a plan for this but I’m also the slowest at updating, y’all know this, so if I ever get around to writing more the tags ‘n stuff will change, but for now, the original “it’s not gay if it’s five feet apart”... harry potter.
> 
> Fight me on the [internet](%E2%80%9C).


End file.
